Heretofore, various types of trucks have been designed for lifting drums and supporting the same over a floor surface. Illustrative of such prior art devices are the following United States Patents No.:
1,798,565 PA1 2,787,509 PA1 2,797,832 PA1 3,263,822 PA1 3,438,523 PA1 3,576,333 PA1 3,677,436 PA1 2,733,074 PA1 2,793,868 PA1 2,823,921 PA1 2,922,658
Most of these devices are directed to truck constructions which are manually movable over the ground surface and have manually operable control devices for grasping a drum and lifting the same.